Love is Complicated
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: I stuck with you through thick and thin, and this is the thanks I get? You left me forever, taking my heart in the process. Yet, somehow, I just can't be mad at you... Friendshipping. PMD HeroxPartner. DEDICATED TO DOMINIK! One-shot.


**Alright, new one-shot!**

**First things first… THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY LONG TIME REVIEWER DOMINIK!! :D**

**Anyways, this is a friendshipping one-shot of course xD Try to guess who the two Pokemon are ;) Though, the partner should be easy… and the hero, somewhat. So, yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Love is Complicated"

Why?

Why must you leave?

Why must you continue to cause me harm, even if you're gone from the world?

Why must my thoughts be only placed on you?

It just doesn't make sense! You're gone forever, never to place one more step on this death written place. So how do you continued to raid my every thought that crosses my mind, an aching pain strangling my heart until I cry myself to sleep? There's just no answer I can think of…

Is there even an answer?

I can still remember your maroon eyes, the life of you body. Every emotion and feeling you felt was easily displayed in them, glittering like the rays of a full moon. You would flash them toward me every time you had the chance, that other trademark covering your face. That smile… Ha, that grin that covered your face each time you felt the pleasure of being happy or content. The smile your muzzle formed each time we completed a mission…

It haunts my nightmares.

The very pain of remembering that moment you disappeared disgusts me. It's almost as if you left just to leave me here in my own sorrow, crying my eyes out until the very rays of the sun would peak over the mountains of our old base.

Remember that base?

I'm sure you do as you watch me relentlessly cry over the memories of you.

The times we used to play around, talk, eat, and laugh together are now just the bleak past I see. The bleak and dark past of happiness, an emotion I will never feel ever again since you left. The pleasure of being filled of that giddy and heart loved feeling will never cross me again. We separated paths…

Sometimes I wonder what ever happened to you. The fact that you disappeared from life all together makes me ponder on restless and late nights where you are now? Are you still here on this world, memory of me gone as you continue to live as a normal Pokemon? Or, are you just gone from existence entirely, never really living in this world for your short period of time?

Each answer kills me ever so much.

The fact that you still might be on this world only drives me more insane. If you're still living, then why can't I find you? Why have my prayers been denied countless times from Arceus? You may not remember who I am, but, I hope you remember one thing, you took my heart away.

Do you know how it feels like to think that the person who stole your heart never existed? That she's just some empty thought and legend in this world, only her accomplishes remembered, not her actual, true being. Her beautiful personality in which stole my heart, myself never able to retrieve it back even if I wanted it to…

… Even if I don't want it back…

I hate this feeling.

I hate it.

It kills me.

I still care deeply for you, despite the fact you're gone from my life. Despite the fact that I'll never see you again…

Why do I feel such things?

Why am I the only one still lamenting after your death?

Why I am the only one to still feel that empty feeling within the pit of my stomach each time you come to my thoughts?

Do I miss you still?

Do I miss having a true friend around?

Do I miss seeing your smile?

Do I miss having someone to confess to?

It's not fair.

I'm slowly dying, wishing for the day I see Giratina staring up at me with a bright light behind him. It'll bring all the pain and depression surrounding my life to a short end… and then, I'll see you once more.

You…

… The Eevee that took my heart…

… The one I refused to proclaim you were dead and gone forever…

It's like I'm lost in this world without you. My body guides me along the way as if I'm some mindless vegetable, unable to think correctly even if I tried.

There just has to be a solution.

There just has to be an answer to all these problems.

There just has to be a reason why you fill my every thought.

Is it because I care for you? Is it because I refuse to think you're dead? Or is it because you're the only one to ever and will ever steal my heart away?

Each answer only makes me blame myself.

How could I let myself care for you so deeply? How could I even dare think you're not dead or gone from this world? How could I even let you take my heart away without you doing anything?

It's my fault…

I know it is.

Yet, why must my mind deny each time I think that?

I don't even know why I'm the only one feeling this. It just doesn't make sense… It's just not fair! I never did anything to deserve such pain and agony!

'_Life's not always fair!'_

That statement… you always would say that to me and give a playful flick of your paw to the fin on my head. My stomach tied in knots just to remember such a happy memory in the past.

The bleak and dark past of happiness.

The moment in time in which I could say I felt like conquering the world with you at my side. Your encouraging advice and comments always raising my spirit back to its full potential. Your determination and blazing perseverance always affecting me in ways I could not and still not answer why. Your smile and eyes glancing to me, my heart pounding against my small, blue chest…

I hate this.

This feeling…

This tormenting feeling…

Why?

Why must I be the only one to feel such pain?

How could you do this to me? How could you just leave me like that? Just leave me without telling me? You know how I would feel! You know the pain in my heart would never leave… So why didn't you tell me?

I thought you were my friend. I thought we were going to be together forever… I thought that you would stick through thick and thin with me…

But, no…

You left. Right after the biggest accomplishment we had just encountered.

Dialga…

It was suppose to be a happy time… It was suppose to be the happiest time of our life! We just defeated a legendary! The legendary of time! And right after I thought we were going to celebrate with everyone else, you left. You didn't even tell me you that you were going away forever…

You just left and took my heart with you…

Why?

Why did you think I didn't need to know you were going?

I loved you! I know I did and still do! All the times we went through, did you think that was meaningless? Did you think I just stuck with you because I had to? If so, how? How could you think that?

You left me…

… Taking my heart in the process…

Why?

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
